Like a Turtle Do
by Flying Pizzas
Summary: Raph was mad at Leo because he call him "hothead", so he decides to walk a bit in the sewer tunnels when something caught his eyes. 2k12 version. Romance, Friendship and a bit of Adventure. Please review! I dont own tmnt!
1. New Girl

**Chapter 1:New Girl  
**

**A/N: This is my first story and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I only own my room :P**

* * *

"Donnie, I still don't get it…water is a base or an acid?" The red head ask with confusion

"Is neutral, H2O is composed by H-O, from bases and H+ from acids" Donatello said as he show April the formula.

"Shit! I am horrible at science, I am not going to pass my test!" she shouted at Dons face, but then notice his reaction and apologize.

"Sorry Donnie...is that… I suck at science and I really love what you are doing but I am not going to understand it" she said as she calm down.

"April, don't be so stubborn, ok? You are not going to pass it if you continue acting like this every time you don't understand" Don said in a softy way to not raise Aprils anger any more. She sighed and tries to not yell her friend again. She really doesn't like it. She hates acting like this.

"Guys! Are you coming? If you do not come soon, we are not going to left you anything!" Mikey shouted from the kitchen.

"Well, I think we should take a break" April said with a grin and ran off of Dons lab towards the kitchen.

Don sigh and smile "April, what I am going to do with you?". Then Donnie decided to go a get a slice of pizza before the beast he called his brothers ate all. He walked through the living room and enters to the kitchen. They were telling jokes, laughing, having fun. Donatello love seeing the family joined.

"Mikey that wasn't fair! I was not ready!" Leo exclaimed as he let go of the cards in his hand.

"Nobody can win vs. me Leo... I am invincible! Doctor Cards won again!" Mikey said while he shows off his victory with a victory dance.

"Um...Guys? Where's Raph?" Donnie asks as he search his clad red brother´s face.

"Raph? Oh…he was mad at me because I call him ¨hothead¨…so he went down the sewer tunnels."

* * *

"Me? Hothead? Pfff…Now we live in a world where if you are mad, you are hothead! "

*Splash* he stopped and stared at the water, _I am imagine things, or I heard a something enter to the water?_ He thought _Okay, you are only stressed, it's your imagination, _he thoughtagain *Splash*

"What was that?" Raph stepped towards the water "Mikey! This is not funny!"

And from the water, a mutant lizard appears.

"What a..?"

* * *

"Can we go on patrol now!"Mikey ask with a disappointed face because knowing the answer.

"Mikey... you know we have to wait him!" The clad blue leader said with a annoyed look.

"Oh no! Its late, my aunt is going to kill me!... Bye guys!" April said as she took her bag from the couch.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Donatello said kindly even thou his brothers were there.

"Thanks Donnie, but I can handle it" she said walking towards the principal door. When April was completely gone, Mikey began to tease Don.

"Pfff… Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! She totally reject you men!" Mikey teased Don.

"She didn't reject me, okay? She was hurry!" Don argue back.

"Guys stop messing around!" Leo shout, making the youngest turtle focus on him "We are going to wait till Raph is here! Okay?" The others nod and sit back on the couch. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Is okay...I am not going to hurt ya..." Raph said leaning close to the lizard that just appeared from nowhere. As he did, he notices it was a lizard girl. _Well, maybe I have to take her where Don, he should know what to do with her, _he thought and took her in his arms.

"Aaaa! Don't touch me!" she shouted"Help!"

"I am the help!"He exclaims and she kick his face for dear life"...uhh! ...That hurts!"Raph shouted and drop her to the ground. She began to run, and so did he, but that didn't last long because he captured her in his arms again. But this time, she accepted her fate and let he take her to wherever he was taking her to.

They walked five minutes and then Raph broke the silence "Who are you?" "I don't know…" was her answer followed by a sigh but Raph was not satisfies "You don't have other option, you tell me or you tell-" "I really don't know stupid!"

Silence

"By the way, who are you?" she spook again

"I am Raphael; you will know more as soon as we get to the liar"

"Okay..."

* * *

"Why is he taking so long?" Mikey said. After that, they heard footsteps near by that were of only one person: Raph. They were fast, but as they get closer to the liar, they were faster.

"Raph? Is that you?"Leo said and then looks at the mutant girl "What's that?"

**As you see, I put together the first and second chapter because they were too short.**

**Don't think I delete them, is that I thought it would be better!**

**Please review!**


	2. New questions

**Chapter 2: New questions**

* * *

"That's why I bring her here "Raph inform.

"Hi, we are not going to hurt ya-"

"If I were you, I would try with something else, she kick me when I told her that"

She has a little grin.

"It's not funny for me, you could break this face" Raph said pointing to his face.

"I think I give you a favor" she said followed with laughter from Leo and Donnie.

"Yeah, funny, funny. What we do with her, fearless?" Raphael spook again.

"We can't interrogate her now because we have patrol... Donnie you will stay here and see what you can figure out"

"Sure Leo" Donnie thought for a moment "Wait! I don't want to stay…" when he shook his head to see Leo he and the guys were gone "…it seems that I have to stay. Agrh…"

He doesn't hate stay at home. He hates when they tell him to stay.

"Fascinating, a mutated lizard, mmmm... which kind of lizard are you? I don't identify you as any I see before" Donnie said.

Then he touched her hair, not realizing what he was doing "A lizard, with hair, even more fascinating"

She blushed and wrapped her hair lock back.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" she said

"Nothing bad, we just want to know simple stuff about you"

She looked to the ground and he started again.

"My name is Donatello, and yours is..?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you "don't know"?" Don said with curious

"I woke up in a sewer. That's all. I think you finish your report or whatever you are doing" she started to see all the stuff and gadgets that were there.

"I can help you to know more about your past" Don stared at her blue eyes while she stared at Metalhead "Of course, if you let me" she didn't want to see him. None of them. She could handle it. But she know that maybe a little of help would be nice.

After a few minutes, she shook her head and met his eyes, it seems that they never left her face.

"Thanks, but I can handle it" she said with a small smile.

_Déjà vu..._

* * *

_You were supposed to be here two hours ago! , _its all April could expect from her aunt now.

It was the third time this week that she arrived back home late. But it wasn't her fault. It was difficult to fight with Krangs and Foot soldiers that want to kidnap her. And now with school and her mutant friend, she has to arrive at time at home? No way, but she have to deal with this routine without complain.

Walk through the New York City streets was her favorite thing to do; she could think and have peace for a little think about her this wasn't a comforting trip; she knew that she had lot of things to explain later to her aunt.

"Aunt Cece, I am back!" April said opening the door. None answered. She walked to the kitchen and left her bag on the table. She walked to the fridge and noticed a note stuck on it.

"This means…I have a free weekend!" she said with joy.

She was waiting so long for this. She ran towards her room and take out her phone.

"Hello? April?"

"Donnie…do you have any plan for tonight?"

* * *

**Oh my god… I am sorry I am not updating soon, is that I had a problem in my computer but now is everything ok! Please review! **


	3. Tell me about you

**Chapter 3: Tell me about you**

* * *

His heart made a flip.

"W-wha-t?" He tried to sound the more calm he could.

"Is that my aunt is out, and I thought you guys would like to come to see a movie after patrol"

"I would love to- I mean we would love to go..." he saw the mutant girl entering to the Shellraiser "But I have a project that must be finished, sorry"

"Its ok, I will call Mikey to see if they can, bye"

"Good, bye..." he put the phone at the table, and started to shout "Why?! Of all the night, this night! I am going to..! …" and he started to hit his face with the wall.

"What are you doing?" the poor girl said trying to stay away of him and his attack.

"I am hitting my face with a wall, what do you think I am doing?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"I mean… why you are doing it?"

"Is that I have a crush in my best friend, and she ask me to go to see a movie but I can't because I am stuck here while the guys are out"

"It's my fault?" she asks in a guilty tone.

He shook his head to see her and notice her expression "No, is not. They always chose me to stay"

He decided it was better to change subject but she came out with another question.

"Is she mutant?"

"No, she is a human girl; we rescue her when aliens attacked her and her dad. Since then, we are friends"

"Oh…Did you say aliens?"

He stopped arguing with himself and started to explain all he could about the Krang, the Shredder and The Purple Dragons.

* * *

"Umm…he was busy." She said and collapsed in her bed. She stared at the ceiling. He never, ever, said no to her. Even if he was busy. Maybe this was more important. _Maybe…_

* * *

"Its late, we may go back to the liar" Leo ordered

"Leo! Can we go on skate one more time! Please!"

"Mikey, Splinter is going to kill us if we don't arrive soon"

"Yeah, and none of us want to stay at home for a week" Raph spook but Leo not even notice "Leo what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Leo pointed to the Pizza Place "I heard something in there"

"Leo, stop being paranoid! Is the problem of the owner!" Raph shouted in silence.

The doors of the Pizza Place opened, and four Purple Dragons came.

Leo glances at Mikey "This cant be good…"

* * *

**What you think? Please review!**


	4. Nothing

**Chapter 4: Nothing  
**

* * *

It was pretty obvious that he had a crush on her. She wasn't stupid, she already notice the way he see her. The reason of why she didn't say anything it was because she was unsure of how she felt about it.

There was something more between Donnie and her_, _something that made her feel safe, comforted, loved…

_I don't have time for those feelings, _she thought while she lies on her bed.

She didn't know who she felt about him and all she wanted was to know her feelings as soon as possible. What if he asks her out? What she was supposed to say? It was very difficult to even think about it.

* * *

"So… you guys were normal turtles?"

"Yeah…I know everything I told ya is difficult to process but we will talk about that later" Don said placing his hand in her shoulder. She wasn't sure if the things this guy Donatello told her were truth but...who she was going to believe? And these guys didn't look like they were going to eat her or anything.

"Ummm…you mention a way to know more about me, what was it about?"

"Oh, yes! I can make an exam of blood or hair" Donnie was now searching for stuff in his drawer and asked her to sit in his desk.

"Donatello, who is your guest?" a rat entered to the room. He was wearing a crimson kimono and he was using a stick.

"Sensei, this is a girl Raph founded in the sewer, and we are trying to figure out more because she forgot everything, amnesia, I supposed"

He stepped closer to see this girls face. It wasn't drawing attention, but he was trying to make contact eye. She had brown hair wet and with curves. Big blue eyes that remember he of Tangen, his Tangen, before the Shredder... She didnt have a bad aura, but there was something that he feelt...probably nothing important. After glaring at the girl one more time and give her a smile, he leaved the room.

"Here!" Don shouted because of the finding, he really didnt care of what Sensei as doing.

"Well, this is not going to hurt" Don introduced the needle in the girls arm and takes it out quickly. "That did hurt!" she said in pain and then they both laughted.

* * *

"Stop that Funk!" Leonardo said taking out his swords. Funk saw Leonardo's swords and ran as fast as he could letting in the floor what he was trying to steal. Raph ran after him but was stopped be Leo.

"Leo, what are you doing? They are getting away!" Raph said throwing his sais to the floor

"Let them go. Or you are going to take him to prison?" Leo said. Raph snarled.

"I get it" Raph said with a sigh.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo spook again now trying to find his brother

"Guys! Check what Funk was stealing!" Mikey said opening the box. "Oh boy…"

"What is it, Mikey?" Raph asked leaning closer to the box.

"It's a-"

*Ringtone*

"Hi April!"

"Mikey this is important!" Leo exclam to his little brother in orange

"Shh! She is inviting us to-" Mikey spook trying to make that sound important but was caught by Raph when he took T-phone from his hand and he broke it.

"Hey!"

"What is that...mutagen?" Raph said.

"The purple dragons are stealing mutagen..." Leo said looking at Raph. "This cant be good. Lets go back home. Maybe Don find out something". They took the mutagen and made their way back.

* * *

"You like this April?" she said

"Yeah..since i see her walking in the streets of New York. She is so cool. But..." she saw his face. He was depressed. "...I am mutant. She would never like me..." he put his cheek in his desk and he whispered "..I am a freak...".

"Why dont you ask her out? It isnt difficult; I can help" she said and now Donnie was looking at her.

"R...eally?" he ask with a big smile.

"Yes, why not-" he cut her talk with a hug.

"Guys we are b... are we interrupting or something?" Leo said as he saw the two hugging.

Donatello pull himself back and with a blush, he said "No. Nothing... right?"and shook his head toward the mutant girl.

"Yeah..nothing"

* * *

**I was actually crying while i was writting this**.**I am going to update sooner... I have inspiration!**

**Please...****Review and let me know how this goes!**


	5. Sometimes, there's only hope

**Chapter 5: Sometimes, there's only hope**

* * *

She was sitting in the couch, wrapping her knees up to her chest. This was too much for her. She didn't know who these guys were...or who she was.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks. She spooked her head to see him. It was Raph.

"I am fine..."

"I know you might be feeling like a lab rat" he spooked not even looking at her."But now is time to sleep"

"Uh?"

"There's a room there" he pointed to the corridor.

She took a look where he was pointing and then back at him "Thanks?" she said. Now from nowhere he was being nice with her?

"I am trying to be friendly, can you at least try that to?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"..Sorry...is that this is too difficult too process..." she whispered

"Yeah, I heard Leo and Don talking about your amnesia" Raph said sitting next to her in the couch.

"What?" she asked.

"... Just...go to sleep, ok?" he said and leaved the room. She watched every move he did, _why should I trust them?_ She thought.

* * *

"The one known as Karai is in the place we call here" a Kraang droid said, and all the other Kraangs turned.

"I came to see the new armament; what you have?" she spook leaning closer to a screen with lots of words in alien language.

"Kraang had started Plan 783 to finish the ones called turtles"

"What's this plan 783 about?" she asked. A Kraang walked towards her and with a remote, changed the stuff in the screen. The girl smiled.

"Good, Shredder is really going to love this…"

* * *

"Leo, really, I did everything I could, and I didn't find a fuck" the purple masked turtle said, sitting in his chair again.

"Yeah, but are you sure? Nothing? " Leo asked again,_ He is a scientist, he should now how to figure this stuff! _He thought.

"Sorry, is all I can do!" Don said. He was frustrated, _how could I call myself a scientist if I didn't even recognize her type of blood?__He though__ and _he put his face in his hands.

Leo understood his brother; he had a long day too. So he tried to have a little of compassion with his brother and put his hand in his brothers shoulder. "Donnie, is late you might go bed now"

Leo leaved but was stopped by a rat in the door "Leonardo, can I talk with you?"

"Sure sensei" Leonardo answered to his sensei and followed him towards the dojo.

"I have known you bring someone to the lair. Without my permission "the old rat started.

"I am so sorry, sensei. We will-"

"Leonardo, I am not mad at you. Is that there's something in this girl's aura… I don't know what is exactly. I just want you to be careful about what are you doing"

"Trust me sensei, I will keep an eye on her"

* * *

*Ringtone*

"Uh?" she sits up on the bed and read the message; it was from Donnie.

"_Good night my favorite redheaded" He is so cute…,_ she thought.

She smiled and replies quickly. "_Good night my favorite mutant!"_

_Wait…what I had done?! "my favorite mutant"…I didn't mean it! Or did I…_

She wasn't with him, but she could feel the blush in his checks from there.

* * *

_What…she said… what!?, _he thought, _I am HER favorite mutant!_

* * *

_Why? Of all the things I could have answered, why did I say that? Yeah, he is my best friend…and we are close, but "favorite"?_

She closed her eyes. She was hopping he didn't see it. Hopping he felled at sleep before seeing it. But sometimes…there is only hope.


	6. Waking up

Chapter** 6: Waking up  
**

**A/N: Any alarm clock was hurt while we were writing this.**

* * *

*Alarm clock*

*yawn*

"Agrh… What time is it…?" he whispered trying to see his watch.

_6 am… I have to prepare for training!_, he jumped from his bed and puts his blue mask on. He watched himself in the mirror and took his katanas.

He took a big breath and with a smile he said "Training in the morning…"

* * *

*Alarm clock*

"No… five minutes…"

*Alarm clock continues*

"Fine…"He hit the alarm clock with his pillow and stands up.

*big yawn*

"Training? ...Ugh, men, I hate mornings…"

He reached his orange mask , put it on, and, after search his nunchakus in the garbage pile, he walked like a zombie towards the dojo.

* * *

*Alarm clock*

"Shut up… I get it…I have to wake up…"

*Alarm clock continues*

"Shit...I told ya I am getting up…stupid alarm…"

*Alarm continues*

He broke the alarm with his fist. Then Raph sits up on his bed and looks to the ground were his clock was.

"Umm... I think Don needs to fix you…" he giggled "…again..."

He stands up and walked by the corridor. W_ell I am the last one in wake up,_ he giggled, _again._ Walking by, he passes the guest's room. (the room that they give the girl; they have a guest's room for the days April stayed). The doors were closed.

Raph decided to knock the door.

"Umm… is everything okay in there?" nobody answered. The red masked turtle put his check in the door to see if he could hear something, but, he pushed the door by accident.

He looked around; no signals of this girl. Raphael walked throw the room examining the posters of famous people April stick in the walls. That's when he notices something was moving under the sheets. He didn't think it and pulled them away.

She was still there. Asleep…but there. _She looks so…_

He walked to the door and leaved.

* * *

"The toast is ready" Mikey said and give it to Leo.

"Thanks-" he bitted it "Its hot!" he throw it to the floor and drank his milk like no tomorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me it was hot?!" the clad blue leader asks.

"You didn't ask..." Mikey answered in defense.

"But- you know what?Nevermind, it was my fault...i will do the toast."

"No!" Mikey shouted

"No what?"

"You will break the toaster"

"I am pretty sure that I am qualified to use it"

"If you said so..."

*2 minutes later*

"Fire! Fire!"

"Its okay... i will put out the fire" Leo took a pail full of water and throw the water to the toaster.

"What I told you?!" Mike said angrily at Leo.

"Well not everyone es good un the kitchen!"

"True... but everyone knows how to not blow one!"

* * *

Where are they?" Mikey lying on the dojo's floor.

"I don't know…but Splinter is going to punish them if they don't hurry" Leo said crossing his arms.

"Well let's start!" the red clad turtle said entering to the dojo.

"Raph, you are late…again. You are lucky Sensei is not here yet"

"Wow. Relaxs..i know you miss me…" he answered with sarcasm._ Why he doesn't take this seriously? , _Leonardo thought seeing Raph walk to take his Sais.

"Now we have to wait Donnie…" Mikey said "Aaaaaaagrh….." he groaned

"Wasn't he here?" Raphael asked.

"No…his is not awake"

* * *

*Alarm clock*

_Why I have to wake up early on Saturday? _She opened her eyes_. Uh…I remember….training._

She walked to the bathroom and turned the tap. After taking a shower, she puts her coat and sees herself in the mirror; her red hair was a mess. She took a brush and brushed her hair. _I wish I am not late…_

* * *

_"_Where am i...?" It was a dark room, iluminated by a lamp. _Agrh...i am still here..._, she thought resting her head in the pillow.

Donatello told her that everything would be fine and Raphael told her that he wasnt going to hurt her...but was all that true?

* * *

**What you think?! If i dont recieve any review my head is going to blow! Not kidding!**


	7. Who is she?

**A/N: Okay… I want to give a special thanks to "Guest", for let me know everything; and for being the ONLY ONE who what my head not to blow. **

**Enough of me… lets continue with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Umm…Who is she?**

* * *

"Okay… no one" she stepped out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" A familiar voice spook from the other extreme of the corridor. It was Donatello.

"Oh-" she said relaxing a bit knowing it was Don, and not that scary rat that she saw yesterday.

"Hey, chill out girl" He grinned, showing his palms at her, while he stepped closer enough so she could see him clearly.

She sighed "Its you…"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Where are the others?" she asked looking around.

"They might be trained, I would be training too, it just that somebody changed my alarm clock for a broken one"

"Oh…"

"And when I say someone, I was referring to Mikey"

"Who is Mikey?"

"Umm... we talk later, I need to go to the dojo, if I hurry, maybe my punishment wouldn't be so harsh. Why don't you wait in the lab?" he left running.

"Okay…" and she headed to the lab.

* * *

Walking by the streets, oh, how she missed that. Just her. She needed to get to the lair without anyone seeing her.

*Pizza Places door opens *

She stopped and looked at the pizzeria.

_Oh...I didn't know they opened so early in the morning. Good news for Mikey, _she thought. A few seconds later four Purple Dragons entered

_Wait… Purple Dragon_s_?_ she thought. _What are Purple Dragons doing here at 6 am? _

April sighed, and walked like nothing rare was happening.

* * *

"So boring…." She spook to nobody. She had to wait till the guys finish their training session. And what she should do till that? Stay in the lab? Doing nothing?

_Why is it taking so long-?_

*steps*

"Hello? There's anybody there?" a human girl said. She stood up, and reached the door to see who it was

"Donnie? Leo? Mikey? Raph? Are you guys here?" she asked again, walking towards the kitchen, with fear in her tone.

_Who is she…?_ She thought, _is she…April? _She didn't wait another minute and left the lab.

* * *

_Ughr… the guys are training, _April thought and sat down in a chair. She opened her bag and took and an apple. She bitted it and her phone started ringing.

"Hello? April!"

"Hi Jen! What's up?"

"Nothing actually… And you?"

"Naa… I am at my friend's house. "

"Hey, what about you come later? "

"Umm….Jen I-"

"What? April, we practically don't see each other since you have this friends-!"

"Hey! I wasn't going to say no! I was saying that I would love to go! See you then Jen!"

"See you at 9 pm April!"

"Bye Jen!"

*steps* April shocked her head to see who it was.

"Hi…" a lizard said entering to the room. Aprils eyes widened in shock, _a…lizard?_

April stood up and took steps back, trying to get what was happening in front of her.

"…hi…" April answered in response.

"Are you… April?"

"Yeah…I am" April looked at her, attempting to lose her shocked expression. "Who…ar-re you? And how do you know my name?..."

"Oh… Donnie told me lots of things about you; actually is all he talks about-"

"Hey April!" Donnie said, making his way next to April, trying to change the subject.

"Hi Donnie, umm…can we talk a bit?"

"Sure" she took his wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Who is her?!" she shouted in silence.

"Raph found her in a sewer tunnel; he brought her here so we can find out more about her. But it looks likeshe's not dangerous, so Splinter let her stay"

"Okay…what's her name then?"

"We..." he rubbed the back of his head "…we are not sure"

"So, you guys brought a completely estranger to the layer?"

"Um...yes"

"Really wise of you" she said sarcastically, and she left so he could think in peace.

* * *

**Ok…the girls know each other now! OMG! Please, REVIEW!**


	8. Feel it in her bones

**Chapter 8: Feel it in her bones**

* * *

"What happens?" Leo asked April due to the fact that she just collapsed in the couch.

"Nothing just that you guys forgot to tell me about your new guest" she said leaning the back of her head in the couch's backrest.

"You never ask" Leo said looking at Mikey. "And how we were supposed to tell you?"

"I don't know…by text?" she raised her head and looked at him "You know, at least a phone call"

"Sorry, mom…" Mikey whispered in Raph's ear.

"I heard you" April said and stood up. She crossed her arms, and, with that, Mikey left the room running.

* * *

"Hey sorry for that" Don said.

"Naa... its ok" she shocked her head "I thought you tell me she was friendly"

"She doesn't like news in the morning" he giggled.

"Nobody likes them" she answered and Don left the kitchen.

* * *

"Where?"

"In Houston, in the old Pizzeria" April said. Raph stared at Leo, and she notice it and asked "What guys?"

"We saw some purple dragons there last night" Raph answered.

"What you think they might be up to?" April asked.

"I don't know… steal?" Mikey said

"Mikey that the worst- wait, that might be-" Raph said but was stopped by April.

"No, they weren't stealing anything; they had nothing in their hands"

"Well, maybe they decided to join to the good side and… buy a pizzeria" Mikey proposed and Raph hit him in the head.

"Why did-"

"You had a spider"

"You are a liar" Leo and April stared at each other for a minute; they were not going to stop talking just because this meatheads were arguing, so they decided to let them out of the conversation.

"Let's go and find out" April said

"Sun light, people… remember?" Leo said. Even if it was urgent, which was not, they would have to wait till the sun was down. After being left out, Mikey turned the TV on and Raph took a comic.

"Ugrh…" April groaned.

"Hey what's up?" Donnie said making his way to the couch

"Talking about last night" Leo said to his little brother."Hey Leo, it was not fair that I had to stay. I want to go up too" Donnie said.

"Okay… but we can't let her alone down here" Leo said and stood up.

* * *

She could hear every word this guy say._ The Purple Dragons?_

* * *

"No problem…Hey Mikey!" Donnie shouted.

"What?" Mikey asked, not even glaring at him.

"Can you stay tonight at home?" Donnie asked gently.

"Yeah, no problem bro" Leos eyes were in shock; Mikey actually obey Dons orders.

* * *

_They don't trust me?,_ she thought, _Why are they so paranoid?, _she walked throw the kitchen , and, when she reached the sink she stopped. It was full of water; she could even see her reflex.

She was so…green.

She put her hands on the sink and stared at them.

Maybe this was the place she was looking for. She could feel it.

Feel it in her bones.

* * *

** Please Review and let me now how this goes!**


End file.
